Tails's 1st JackOLantern
by death mega sega
Summary: Tails makes his first jackOlantern with Sonic, Manic, and Sonia.


_**Halloween Fanfic of Randomness Chapter 2:**_

_**Tails' 1st Jack-O-Lantern**_

_**16.10.2011 Deathy:**_Okay! It's time to get a move on. Here's another Halloween story. so enjoy!

_**Diclaimer: **_I own nothing but the idea.

[][][]][][][][][][][][

The fox's eyes where wide as he stared at the pumpkin. "What's that for?" He asked. He had never seen one before.

"It's a pumpkin, dude." the green hedgehog told him as he ruffled his hair.

"What's the pumpkin for?" He asked curiously, following his two brothers. The blue hedgehog laughed.

"It's for a lot of things." He answered.

"But what kind of things?" The fox whined. He wanted to know, but no one was answering. They kept giving him round about answers.

"You'll see!" A pink hedgehog spoke softly. "It's a surprise just for you." She kissed his forehead. "Okay, Tails?"

"_Bleh._" He replied as he wiped her kiss off. "Girl germs."

The three laughed. "Well sit here bud!" The blue hedgehog told him. "I'll protect you from Sonia's girl germs."

"Oh Puh-lease Sonic!" the green hedgehog began. "You can't protect Tails from girl germs."

"Why not Manic?" Tails asked with innocent eyes.

"Because dude, you're too cute!" Manic stated. "Girls love cute things. Since you're cute and alive, they'll love you a lot more. Trust me Tails, Sonic won't be able to protect you from every single girl on Mobius.

"Then what should I do?" Tails asked worrily.

"Relax. Bro Manic has a plan." He told the young fox. "Give me your arm." The fox did so quietly. "Now. Circle. Circle. Dot. Dot." He drew them on the orange fox's arm. "Now you've had your cooties shot." Manic smiled. "Now you're forever protected from girl germs!" Manic told him.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic hit the side of his head. "I completely forgot about that."

"I know dude. That's why I was born first." Manic laughed.

"Only by a few minutes!" His triplets echoed

"Now on with the pumpkin!" Sonic said pulling out a black Sharpie. "Tails draw a face on it." She told him.

The fox took the marker and looked up at his brothers. They nodded. the two tailed fox didn't completely understand, but he guess he'd figure it all out later. He happily drew 5 silouettes on the pumpkin. One of Sonic running. One of Sonia dancing. One of Manic playing with his drum sticks. One of Uncle Chuck with a plate of chili dogs. One of Tails flying.

"I'm done!" the child proclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" Sonic asked, coming over. Teh blue blur was wearing an apron that made him appear very femine. "Let's see." His yellow green eyes widened at the silouettes.

"We're all on the pumpkin!" tails exclaimed with innocence.

"Yeah bud. One happy family on a pumpkin." Sonic laughed as he gave his buddy a noogie.

"The cake is done!" manic called as he sat the yummy treat in front of the fox.

The orange fox began to drool. he wiped it away with his hand. "What's the occassion for the cake?" He asked happily.

Sonia came by with a pack of candles. "One. Two. Three." She counted the number of candles.

"That's how old I am." Tails stated with delight.

"That's right bud." Sonic laughed. "Today's your birthday."

"Birthday?" The fox repeated. He wasn't sure what that was.

"Yeah dude! Today's the day you were born." Manic stated. "So let's celebrate!"

Tails nodded as Manic pulled out the matches. He lite one green candle and handed it to Sonic. Sonic lite the blue cande and passed it to his sister. Sonia lite the pink one on the end. The three gathered happily around the fox and sang a pretty tune.

"Blow them out." They whispered to the happy fox. True Blue picked him up some so he could reach the candles. Tails huffed, and he puffed, and he blew the candles out.

They ate the cake with vanilla ice cream. Manic set about to carving the fox's pumpkin as they explained to Tails the tradition of Halloween.

"Now, this is a secret safe place." Sonic explained.

"Yeah, dude, if anything bad happens, we want you to come here until we come to get you." Manic ordered.

"The garden out back is still good." Sonia told. "There are a lot of pumpkins, but there are tomatoes, grapes, apples, and other things you can eat too until we get here."

Tails nodded with understanding. "But what about the people who live here?" he aseked, pointing to a picture by the old, broken phone. It was a picture of two brown foxes. The man was wearing an Acorn army uniform. Beside him was a female fox with long red hair. She was obvousily pregnant. The two were smiling happily together. The three hedgehogs exchanged looks.

"No one knows where they've gone. But if they do come back, it'll be okay. They're nice people. You can trust them." Manic explained.

"Okay!" Tails nodded.

"Now let's get back to Knothole before it gets dark. Uncle Chuch will be amde if we extend our trip any longer." Sonia said as she hopped in the van.

They all drove home singing cheerful songs that Tails loved, while he held his new and first Jack-O-Lantern tightly.

[][][][][][][][]

_**16.10.2011 [9:03am] Deathy:**_ I've finished my 2nd Halloween story. This time it's Tails's 3rd birthday and Sonic Underground. It's cute and sweet. I took Misty's advice about not saying 'said' so many times. I hope I did well on that. So Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
